criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyler Griffin/@comment-29913108-20180601141745
My Plot for him: Amy= We are here to investigate the murder of Christie Becker, do you know her. Tyler= C-Chiristie....SHE’S DEAD!! -cries- Amy= There’s no need to cry, don’t worry we’re here, we’re you close.. Tyler= Christie and I have been dating since we were in high school, but we kept it to ourselves, since if our teams hear about that, we’ll both get kicked out. Amy= Do you anyone whi would’ve killed her. Tyler= I can’t think of anyone who would’ve killed her, but lately I’ve noticed that some guy have been following us. Amy= WHAT!! That could be the lead can you tell who was that man! Tyler= I don’t know his name but, all I can tell you is that he was a bald man, with tanned skin, facial, and I’ve seen him wear a black cap, and a white tank top today, he has a tattoo of a skull, and one of a cross. Now can you please give me some space, I need to go somewhere to.. -cries- Amy= Thank you for the information, I hope everything goes okay for you. Oh god! This guy Tyler, he’s such a cutie, Christie must have been very happy before her death, being with him. Erm...I...yes I forgot, we should figure out who that guy Tyler was talking about, let’s find him using our database. ________________________________________________________ After The Arrest: Amy= WHAT!! You, you killed Christie, b-but I thought you loved each other! Tyler= That’s exactly what I thought? u-until... Amy= Until what?! What did she do to deserve that!! Tyler= THIS WHORE CHEATED ON ME!!! She deserved what got to her!!! Amy= She did what!! With you, and how did you know that!! Tyler= I told you about that guy who was stalking us. Amy= Francisco Zayas, he was the one who she cheated with!! Tyler= Yes, I’ve been lately suspicious of why this guy was stalking us, and she wasn’t reacting to it. So one day, I told her to stay in one place, while I go search for a restroom, but instead I was spying at her. And when I was spying, I saw her talking to that guy, and then I saw her make out with him. Amy= Oh god...we understand your anger, but that was no readon to kill, you’re under arrest for the murder of Christie Becker. ______________________________________________________________ In Trial: Edward Dante= You are in this court accused for the murder of Christie Becker, how do you plead. Tyler= Guilty, but this slut cheated on me, I had every right to kill her. Edward Dante= You must have been really pissed, I’d be mad if my wife did the same thing, but there is no way I’d kill her for that. Tyler= You don’t get it, I’ve wasted nearly 10 years of my life dating that thot, and what she dis in return, throwing this whole relationship for a lowlife gangster, she only knew for a few months!! Edward Dante= TEN YEARS!! Know were talking, no wonder you were angry!! But still that doesn't warry any bloodshed, you could have just moved on and dated someone else. Now thanks to what you done, you can never move on, because I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no parole!!